30 Kisses
by Jedi of Grace
Summary: Pre-ESB fluffy fun. Leia, Han and Luke are moving computer equipment from an outdoor communications station to be transported to the new base (on Hoth). Before real sparks start to fly as we see in the movie, Han and Leia have some fun moments.


Leia studied the datapad, squinting as the sun reflected on the screen. She closed her eyes for a moment, mentally calculating. Yes, that was enough. After closing the bin and locking the lid, she lifted it and handed it off to Luke.

"I hear the next place we're going is a bit cooler," he said as he hefted the bin.

"Where did you hear that?" She gave him a wry look as she shook her head. "It's cooler all right. Frozen solid, in fact." She studied the datapad, making sure the next bin was ready to go.

"Oh," Luke said as he walked away. "Well, maybe it'll feel good after this."

She tucked a strand of hair, frizzed by the humidity, behind her ear. Yes, maybe the cooler, or frozen, planet would feel good. The temperature on Yavin today, it being the middle of summer, had to be nearing 100. She wore light military-issue brown pants but had taken off her button-up, long sleeve shirt awhile ago, leaving only her sleeveless gray shirt. She almost wished she could shed that one as well. The men around the base, at least the ones working outside, were mostly shirtless and glistening with sweat in the sunlight.

She looked up to see Han Solo striding towards her. Speaking of glistening...

"Hey. That one ready?" He pointed to the bin at her feet.

"Yes." Did she just whisper? She quickly bent down and grabbed the bin to give to him. He reached for it, his fingers gliding across hers as he transferred its weight to his arms. She shivered, apparently her body forgot it was a million degrees out here.

"This is heavy. You can just leave them on the ground, you know. We can pick 'em up."

"I don't mind."

He shrugged as he turned to carry the bin to the door that led to the hangar, where the cargo transport waited. Luke nodded to Han as they passed each other.

She knelt down to seal the bin, hoping she did it right. She felt her skin prickle and flush as she thought of last night, when Han had-

"Oof, these bins are sure heavy. We have to carry all of them?"

Leia smiled at her dear friend, all tanned, but still a bit on the skinny side, at least compared to Han...

"Yes, I'm afraid so." She gave herself a silent cheer for sounding normal.

"Oh well. We'll get it done." Luke turned and walked away. Now Han was back, smiling just the way he did last night before he-

"I hope you gave Luke the heavy one. That boy needs the workout."

"I tried to spread the weight evenly," she responded.

"Luke's the one complaining, Princess, not me."

"I am not!" Luke hollered just before he disappeared.

Han came to stand in front of her, and thinking he was going to take the bin at her feet, she moved to the side. When he didn't take it, she looked up at him, and before she knew it, he leaned in and kissed her; quickly, firmly. Then without a word, he picked up the bin and walked away.

She moved to the next bin. She was right, that _was_ the same smile he had just before he had kissed her last night. They had been outside, enjoying the cool evening. That was the only time there was any relief from the heat these days, so she had taken to walking through the forest outside the base before bed. Until last night she had always walked alone, but Han had seen her leaving and had followed her. She had been glad for his company and the walk was nice. She was having a hard time fighting her attraction to him lately, her thoughts turning to him at the most random times of the day. Several times a day. Every day. Then in the dusky evening light, alone in the trees...

She tapped on her 'pad, attempting to focus on the task at hand. If it was discovered after the move that her bins weren't properly categorized and labeled, and if someone were to ask her why... Well, she couldn't very well say she had been busy daydreaming. She nodded to Luke as he took another bin and walked off.

Her mind quickly wandered again though as she checked her messages on comlink. She smiled to herself as she remembered how it had gone off last night. When she had stopped to check it, Han had stopped too. She'd leaned against a tree as she answered the message, aware that he was standing very close and seemed to be getting closer. She had kept typing as out of the corner of her eye she saw him put a hand on the tree above her head, leaning over her just a bit.

"Watcha writing?"

"Riekeen wants to know my schedule for tomorrow."

"Hmm. Aren't we moving the computer equipment from the north-side comm center tomorrow?"

"Yes, but he needs to organize a run to Ord Mantell either tomorrow or the next day." She had looked up at him, wondering what that light stubble on his chin felt like.

"Would you be, um, able to take me?"

He had just grinned at her. Had she really said "take me"? No wonder he'd smiled like that! She felt herself blush right there in broad daylight. He must have known she hadn't intended that bit of innuendo, and he'd simply answered, "Sure." But then he had leaned down and kissed her. He didn't rush, he just gently put his lips on hers. Tasting, feeling, asking. She was pretty sure she'd answered his kiss in a definite _yes_. Now she was blushing in earnest. She didn't dare look up as she heard Han approaching. She tapped on her 'pad, hoping whatever she was typing was right. She sealed the bin and stood up. She felt the heat in her face and hoped maybe he would think it was just from the temperature. He probably knew better.

Feeling a bit flustered she picked up the bin to give to him again.

"Hey, really, just leave them on the ground. No use straining your back." He came to her, kissed her lips for a full five seconds, grabbed the bin and walked away again. She watched the muscles of his shoulders and arms, all taut and beautiful as he carried the heavy load. He met Luke in the doorway and handed the bin to him, then he turned and was walking back to her before she had time to look away. She would be here all day at this rate! She quickly turned and started working again.

"Luke says that one wasn't heavy enough."

She smirked at him. "Well, tell Luke he can carry two next time." She added a couple of wire spools to the next crate, marking it on her list. There. She could do this. This one goes here, that one goes there. She turned to see he was behind her. Right behind her. The heat from his body...and oh, he smelled good. He was sweaty, but it was a good sweaty. He smelled masculine and hot and just so, so good. She turned to face him completely, almost daring him to kiss her again. He didn't disappoint, his tongue grazing her lips before he broke away. He stacked one of the crates on top of the bin, and with a grunt, he lifted them both.

"I'll tell Luke you said to buck up and take two at a time." He grinned at her before turning to walk back. His arms were huge with muscle and...

Okay. Fine. She wanted those bulging, muscle-filled arms around her. Right now. Hot and sweaty? Not a problem. All of a sudden she felt cold and lonely. She _needed_ that extra heat of his body. Couldn't they go for a walk? Like, right now? This work could wait for awhile...

What. Was. She. Doing...?!

She peeked up from her 'pad. Han was at the doorway, handing his load to Luke, who wasn't quite as strong, or quite as tall, and seemed to have a bit more of a struggle to carry them both. Han slapped him on the back as Luke slowly made his way back inside. Once again, Han was heading back to her. He had apparently worked out a little relay system, putting him within kissing range every few minutes.

This time Han didn't stop for a bin but came straight to her. She lifted her head to accept his lips. He didn't put his arms around her (like she wanted), but as he kissed her, his hands went to her shoulders and ever so slowly, they slid down her arms, and when he reached her hands, he pulled back, then picked up the bin and walked off, just in time to meet Luke in the doorway.

She looked around her. There were probably 30 bins plus several crates left. Would that mean 30 more kisses? She could only hope.


End file.
